Invisible Detective
by Anna Kumala
Summary: Chapter 2 UPDATED.. Kudo yang lain datang ke SMU Teitan. Sonoko heboh dan menyuruh Ran menanyakan soal Shinichi pada 'dia'. Tapi, Ran sakit dan akhirnya dibawa ke dokter Araide. Ditengah perjalanan, sebuah kasus menantang. Sekuel dari Great Detective.
1. Chapter 1 Tonight

Cerita terbaru. Lanjutan dari **Great Detective**. Latar tempat adalah Jepang. Please read, and feel the mystery...

* * *

><p>Detective Conan and all plot belongs to Aoyama Gosho<p>

Ranaomi Kudo belongs to me

...

...

...

Penyergapan terselubung dalam sebuah undangan pesta Halloween. Apa yang terjadi dalam missing scene?

...

...

...

Invisible Detective

Chapter 1 : Tonight

**Beika**

**Tokyo, Japan**

Sepuluh jam telah berlalu sejak Naomi keluar dari bandara Narita usai menyelesaikan kasus itu bersama Heiji Hattori (baca :** I'm NOT Perfect**). Saat ini, gadis itu berada di dalam porsche carreranya yang baru diambil dari tempat ia memesan.

Hatinya sedang berkecamuk hebat malam ini. Kak Jodie telah mengatakan, kalau FBI memberinya kebebasan bergerak. Bahkan, jikapun Naomi tidak ikut dalam penyergapan malam ini, dia diijinkan. Karena, saat ini dia masih dalam tahap pematangan.

Tapi, tentu saja kekeras kepalaannya tak menginginkan dia hanya duduk dan mendengar cerita hasil penyergapan tersebut. Belum lagi, ia sangat penasaran dengan identitas Vermouth. Dulu di New York, ia berhasil menarik kesimpulan bahwa Vermouth adalah pembunuh yang diselamatkan oleh Ran dan Shinichi. Namun, tak ada esensi lebih jauh.

Menurut file ayahnya, Vermouth diduga kuat adalah Sharon Vineyard. Karena FBI mengambil seorang anak yang ayahnya yang juga FBI, terbunuh karena ulah Vermouth. Anak itu mengidentifikasi Vermouth sebagai Sharon Vineyard.

Berarti, mungkin dia memang Vineyard-sensei. Jika merujuk pada kemampuan penyamarannya, rasanya memang begitu. Tapi, bukankah dia dikabarkan telah meninggal? Yang tersisa hanyalah anaknya, Chris Vineyard. Apakah dia penerus ibunya? Atau, orang yang sama dengan ibunya?

Entahlah... Naomi menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya semua kenyataan ini terlalu sulit diterima akal. Yang harus diputuskan Naomi sekarang adalah, kemana ia akan pergi malam ini.

Naomi belum benar-benar memahami Jepang. Dia tidak tahu seluk beluknya. Dan dia tidak tahu, area apa yang menyambutnya. Sebaiknya, aku dibelakang Kak Jodie mungkin, pikirnya dalam hati.

Naomi mengendarai mobilnya kembali ke sebuah apartemen. Dia telah mengambil sebuah keputusan mutlak.

...

"Naomi, apa kau bisa melihat mereka dari sini?" tanya Shuichi di sebelah Naomi.

Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang berada di atas gedung tempat Vermouth dan Kak Jodie berdiri. Mereka hanya samar-samar mendengar percakapan Bahasa Inggris. Karena harus menjaga jarak agar tak ketahuan oleh sniper organisasi yang telah bersiap jauh di depan mereka.

"Aku bisa melihat mereka, hanya saja tak cukup mendengar percakapan mereka." jawab Naomi sambil berbisik.

"Baiklah Naomi," balas Shuichi. "Setelah aku tak lagi disampingmu, tembak titik vital sniper itu. Sepertinya, keadaan di bawah mulai gawat."

Shuichi dalam sekejap menghilang dari samping Naomi. Gadis itu tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia harus menembakkan pistol berperedam untuk melumpuhkan si sniper, dan menggunakan shotgun di saat yang bersamaan dengan Kak Shuichi untuk merobohkannya. Tentu saja bersamaan agar suaranya tersamarkan.

FBI berharap agar sniper itu tidak mati, agar bisa dimintai keterangan.

Rupanya, tepat ketika Naomi akan menembak sniper itu dengan pistol berperedam, terdengar suara shotgun dari bawah, sehingga secara refleks, Naomi menukar pistolnya dengan shotgun, dan menembakkannya.

DOORR!

Sniper itu roboh. Naomi segera ke posisinya untuk memastikan kondisi si sniper. "Celaka!" ujar Naomi. "Dia mati!"

Naomi melongok ke bawah, ia melihat seorang wanita yang samar-samar ia kenali sebagai Ran Mouri terbaring di tanah dengan memeluk gadis kecil yang tak kukenal.

Kemudian Kak Jodie bermaksud berlari mengejar mobil yang pengemudinya menembakkan sesuatu ke mobil FBI. Tapi Naomi mendengar Kak Shuichi mengatakan sesuatu yang terpotong. "...belum bisa bertemu dengan gadis berambut coklat ini." Aku mencoba lebih menajamkan telinga. "Bagaimana kalau kita bersiap menyelamatkan anak laki-laki jenius dalam mobil itu?"

Hah? Anak laki-laki? Naomi terkejut. Mungkinkah di dalam mobil itu ada anak laki-laki? Kalau begitu, Vermouth. Aku yang akan bertaruh denganmu.

Naomi menenteng Shotgun dan pistolnya, segera berlari ke mobil kesayangan terbarunya, porsche carrera hitam. Dengan cepat memacu mobilnya ke arah Vermouth menghilang...

...

"Biar aku yang urus Vermouth dan menyelamatkan anak itu, Kak Shuichi." kata Naomi yakin saat Shuichi Akai meneleponnya.

Naomi cepat menutup teleponnya, sebelum Shuichi menceramahinya macam-macam. Dia tak ada waktu untuk mendengarkan ceramah yang sia-sia, dan takkan mengubah pendiriannya.

Gadis berambut coklat panjang itu sedikit bimbang. Mungkinkah ia berjalan ke arah yang salah?

Dia terus memacu mobilnya sebelum terlambat.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat sebuah mobil yang tak asing lagi di matanya. Tampaknya, mobil yang dikendarai Vermouth.

Naomi turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan keluar dari mobil. Tepat pada saat itu, terlihat wanita berambut panjang blonde platina keluar dari mobil yang ditujunya.

Wanita itu melihat Naomi. Bahkan memandangnya cukup lama dengan seringainya. Naomi berpikir. Bagaimana jika ia mencoba mempertaruhkan dugaannya. Siapa tahu, apa yang ia pikirkan sebelum penyergapan ini benar. Mungkin benar.

Jadi, Naomi memanggil wanita itu, "Wow, mimpi apa aku sampai bertemu dengan seorang artis kawakan Chris Vineyard. Yang dianggap sebagai anak dari Sharon Vineyard. Namun sebenarnya adalah..."

"Tepat sekali Naomi." sebelum Naomi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Vermouth telah menyahut. "Sekarang kau sudah besar ya?" Naomi menghela nafas.

Tepat? Ternyata memang tepat ya? Bahkan dia mengenalku, fikir Naomi. Padahal dia adalah orang yang kukagumi. Padahal aku sangat mengaguminya.

Naomi menunduk. Dia begitu terpukul dengan apa yang menjadi kenyataan. Meski dia telah memperkirakannya, dia tak pernah menyengka bahwa ada hal mustahil yang terjadi di sunia ini.

"Why, dear?" tanya Vermouth memandang Naomi.

Air mata membasahi pipi Naomi perlahan demi perlahan. "Stop call me like that." sahut Naomi dengan suara parau dan serak. "You're not kind enough to call me like my hero, Aunti Sharon. I love her, because she is the best woman ever I meet. Not like you!" bentak Naomi.

"Naomi, she is me. And until the end of time, I still Sharon Vineyard." lanjut Vermouth. Entah apa yang wanita berambut blonde platina itu pikirkan sekarang. Mungkinkah dia agak... sedih?

"NO, SHARON ISN'T EVIL. SHE IS MY HERO. SHE IS MY IDOL. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Naomi berteriak sambil menangis. Menjatuhkan seluruh senjata yang dimilikinya ke tanah. Hatinya rasanya hancur. Padahal, Sharon adalah pahlawannya, idolanya. Kenapa harus dia?

"Hare," panggil Vermouth tegas. "tangkap aku!"

"Tidak!" jawab Naomi tegas.

Naomi menatap Vermouth. Dia memanggilnya, Hare? Mungkin sebenarnya dia sudah tahu kalau Naomi adalah Hare sejak penyergapan waktu itu.

Naomi dan Vermouth untuk beberapa saat hanya mampu diam. Naomi asyik dengan luluhnya sesuatu yang asin ke pipinya, dan Vermouth hanya memperhatikan.

Tiba-tiba, kata-kata seseorang merasuki pikirannya, _Apa ini Naomi? Ingat POKER FACE!_

Setelah mendengar suara itu, entah medapat kekuatan darimana, Naomi mengusap seluruh airmatanya. "Aku bukan pengecut yang akan menangkapmu dalam kondisi seperti ini." Gadis itu mengembalikan seluruh gaya bicaranya yang serius dan penuh misteri.

"Oh ya?" Vermouth merespon dengan sedikit tersenyum. Mungkin diam-diam, dia tersenyum karena Naomi dapat mengembalikan keangkuhannya.

"Aku menghormatimu sebagai Sharon Vineyard. Guruku yang kukagumi. Tapi sekarang kita berbeda, Vermouth." Naomi berlutut, memungut senjatanya, dan kembali berdiri mengangkat kepala. Menatap Vermouth dengan berani.

"Ya, Naomi. Kau bukan gadis kecilku lagi saat ini. Kita adalah dua wanita yang berdiri di kubu berbeda." tambah Vermouth.

"Kau hitam, dan aku putih. Kita bukanlah abu-abu yang bebas memilih kemana akan berjalan. Now, we are enemy." Naomi menyahut lagi. Kali ini benar-benar tanpa airmata yang tersisa.

"Salah satu dari kita akan membunuh yang lainnya." kata Vermouth dramatis.

"Semua itu diselimuti oleh rahasia. Tak ada yang akan tahu baik aku atau kau. Tentu saja karena..."

"A SECRET MAKES A WOMAN WOMAN!" Naomi dan Vermouth berbicara bersamaan. Mereka satu sama lain melemparkan senyum penuh rahasia. Lalu mereka berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan.

Vermouth menghilang dibalik pepohonan. Dan Naomi memeriksa keadaan dalam mobil. Seorang anak laki-laki yang tampak tak asing terlihat di depan matanya. Namun, ia tak mengenalinya.

Naomi bermaksud menyentuhnya ketika melihat alat transceiver yang dirusak. Kalau sinyal sempat diterima oleh orang yang terhubung dengan alat ini, mungkin seseorang akan datang. Karena Naomi belum mau memperlihatkan kehadirannya di depan banyak orang, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke mobil dan menelepon Shuichi Akai untuk memberitahukan keberadaan anak laki-laki itu.

...

"Jadi begitu ceritanya, Kak Jodie." Naomi manggut-manggut ketika mendengar cerita tentang bagaimana Jodie menyaksikan ayahnya dibunuh, dan tentang dia yang berusaha agar keberadaannya tak terlacak Vermouth.

"Begitulah, Naomi. Itu sebabnya aku jarang ikut penyergapan terang-terangan. Dan, apa kau bersedia untuk menceritakan tentang hubunganmu dengan Vermouth?" tanya Jodie Starling.

"Sebelum itu, Kak. Bisa tolong ceritakan tentang anak laki-laki yang ada di mobil Vermouth?" pinta Naomi.

"Maksudmu Conan Edogawa? Aku punya banyak cerita tentang dia." sahut Jodie bersemangat sambil tersenyum.

**To be continued**

_Chapter 2 : Once More Kudo_

_Kudo yang lain datang ke SMU Teitan. Apa hubungannya dengan Shinichi? pikir Ran._

Kalau cerita sebelumnya sangat sesuai dengan komik, seperti teater Golden Apple, Kematian Saguru Itakura, dan sekarang tentang undangan halloween atas nama Vermouth, maka fanfic ini kedepannya tidak sesuai dengan komiknya. Maaf, karena aku sedikit mengacak cerita. Namanya juga fanfic. Tapi hal penting seperti kecelakaan Rena Mizunashi, kedatangan Eisuke Hondo, dan aksi Kid si pencuri akan tetap ada. Jangan khawatir.

Masih butuh belajar. So, really need your review :)


	2. Chapter 2 One more Kudo

Bersiaplah, karena ada sebuah kasus yang dimulai dari sini. So, this is it, Chapter 2, by Anna Kumala

Detective Conan and all plot belongs to Aoyama Gosho

Ranaomi Kudo belongs to me

...

...

...

Kehadiranmu mengawali segalanya. Dan ibarat membuka seluruh selubung kegelapan. Akankah itu menjadikanmu abu-abu?

...

...

...

Invisible Detective

Chapter 2 : One More Kudo

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, Ran. Mungkin saja dia memang ada hubungannya dengan Shinichi," ujar Sonoko tepat di telinga Ran. Membuat gadis itu agak menyipitkan matanya.

"Sudahlah, Sonoko. Mungkin hanya nama keluarganya yang sama. Keluarga Kudo sangat banyak di Jepang," balas Ran tenang. Hari ini dia tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit.

Dengan cemas, Sonoko menjenguknya. Tapi kedatangan Sonoko tampaknya malah memperburuk kedaannya. Pasalnya, Sonoko bersikeras kalau siswi baru di SMU Teitan ada hubungannya dengan Shinichi, karena nama keluarganya sama.

"Memangnya dia sekelas dengan kita Sonoko?" tanya Ran kemudian, sambil mencoba menahan sakit kepalanya.

Sonoko tampaknya tidak peka dengan rasa sakit di kepala Ran. Dia malah mengambil segelas air yang sudah disuguhkan Ran di atas meja dan meminumnya. Kemudian, dia berkata, "dia tidak sekelas dengan kita. Tapi dia ada di kelas sebelah. Dan, kau tahu tidak? Dia sangat populer hanya karna memiliki nama belakang Kudo."

Ran hanya menyahuti dengan senyuman. Rasa sakit di kepalanya masih ada, meskipun saat ini sudah berkurang. "Memangnya, nama depannya siapa?" tanya Ran.

"Entahlah, Ran. Aku tidak begitu menyimak obrolan teman-teman tentang gadis itu, dan tidak berusaha mencari tahu namanya. Tapi, tadi aku sempat berpapasan dengannya," jawab Sonoko.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya, Ran. Dia gadis yang lumayan manis menurutku. Aku berpapasan dengannya sepulang sekolah. Dia mengenakan tas bertuliskan huruf N. Rambutnya coklat panjang terikat, dan jatuh dengan sangat indah. Menurutku, dia adalah jenis-jenis wanita genit yang biasa menjaga penampilan," oceh Sonoko panjang lebar.

Ran lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum. Tapi, kali ini senyum geli. "Jangan menilai orang dari penampilannya, Sonoko. Mungkin saja, dia gila misteri seperti Shinichi. Lagipula, darimana kau tahu dia anak baru itu?" tanya Ran.

"Tentu saja aku tahu Ran," sahut Sonoko, "aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini."

Tiba-tiba, rasa sakit di kepala Ran memuncak.

"Sebaiknya Kak Ran ke dokter," ujar sebuah suara yang muncul dari balik pintu.

Ran dan Sonoko menoleh ke arah suara berasal, dan menemukan sesosok anak kecil masuk dari sana.

"Apa maksudmu, Conan? Aku baik-baik saja," kata Ran, berusaha terlihat kedadaannya baik-baik saja.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Kak. Wajahmu pucat."

"Astaga, Ran! benar juga. Wajahmu pucat," sahut Sonoko yang nampaknya baru sadar.

Conan jengkel. _Bodoh! Kenapa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang? Padahal sejak tadi kau duduk dihadapannya,_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Aku baik-baik saja," bantah Ran lagi.

"Sudahlah, Ran. Ayo kita ke Dokter Araide!" ajak Sonoko, setengah memaksa sepertinya.

Ran menghela nafas perlahan. "Baiklah," ujarnya menyerah, "aku akan bersiap-siap."

Conan dan Sonoko tersenyum mendengarnya.

...

Naomi berada dalam mobilnya, Porsche Carrera hitam. Gadis itu baru saja kembali dari kediaman keluarga Kudo. Rumah yang sudah cukup akrab dengannya, bahkan sebelum dia diangkat menjadi anak.

Tadinya, dia berniat untuk tinggal di rumah itu. Tapi, tampaknya rumah itu agak berbahaya. Banyak bekas alat penyadap yang baru dilepaskan di dalamnya. Dan, kalau dilihat-lihat, rumah itu sepertinya bekas ditinggali seseorang.

Mungkin saja ibunya. Mengingat apa yang dikatakan ayahnya di Amerika sebelum dia berangkat.

Tapi, tetap ada kemungkinan lain. Bisa saja seseorang yang menyelinap masuk ke rumah itu, berusaha menyelidiki tentang menghilangnya Shinichi. Karena sepertinya, banyak bekas penggeledahan di barang-barang milik Shinichi. Bekas penggeledahan yang sangat jelas.

Bahkan, ada kemungkinan, ini ulah 'mereka'.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal 'mereka', Naomi jadi ingat anak laki-laki mencurigakan yang ada di mobil Vermouth.

Naomi berusaha mengingat-ingat percakapannya dengan Kak Jodie tempo hari soal anak itu. Gadis itu merasa benar-benar mengenalnya. Tapi, entahlah, siapa dia sebenarnya.

Garis wajahnya yang kurang terlihat karena tertutup kacamata, mengingatkan Naomi pada seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Tapi siapa?

Menurut Kak Jodie, anak itu bernama Conan Edogawa. Murid kelas 1 B SD Teitan. Dia adalah anggota dari Grup Detektif Cilik yang paling pandai. Karena kecerdasannya, grup detektif cilik menjadi terkenal dan akrab dengan polisi.

Grup Detektif itu juga menjadi salah satu narasumber yang cukup didengarkan oleh para polisi.

Itu aneh.

Sejak kapan anak kecil menjadi narasumber yang bisa dipercaya?

Hal itu baru bisa terjadi jika anak-anak itu melakukan hal yang luar biasa. Tapi, hal seperti apa?

Naomi merasa, dia benar-benar harus menyelidiki anak bernama Conan Edogawa itu. Vermouth bukan orang yang akan menculik seorang anak yang tak berarti. Anak itu pasti memiliki sesuatu. Pasti.

Sedang asyiknya dia berpikir, tiba-tiba jalannya terhalang dihentikan polisi.

Naomi membuka jendelanya cukup lebar dan menyembulkan kepala. Seorang polisi lalu lintas wanita menghampiri mobilnya. "Maaf, kami harus menghentikan jalan anda," ucap polwan itu, "ada sedikit kecelakaan di depan sana."

Naomi tak bereaksi apa-apa. Dia hanya mencoba tersenyum. Gadis itu kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang tepat, lalu keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri lokasi.

Siapa tahu saja, dia bisa membantu.

...

Ran, Conan, dan Sonoko berjalan keluar dari kantor detektif.

"Jadi Sonoko," Ran membuka pembicaraan, "apakah Kyogoku sudah menghubungimu?"

Wajah Sonoko agak memerah. Sementara Conan hanya memasang tampang jengkel. _Dasar cewek!_ ujarnya dalam hati.

"Em, yah, kemarin dia meneleponku," jawab Sonoko gugup.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," sahut Ran ceria.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Shinichi? Apa dia sudah menghubungimu lagi sejak kasus Aya?" tanya Sonoko. Dan kali ini, wajah Ran dan Conan yang memerah. _Apa sih anak kecil ini ikut-ikutan saja!_ gumam Sonoko sebal melihat wajah Conan.

Ran dengan terbata menjawab, "belum. Sepertinya dia lupa padaku gara-gara kasus." Lalu, wajah Ran berubah sedih. Agak menyeramkan jika dipadukan dengan wajahnya yang saat ini pucat. Sepertinya penyakitnya cukup parah.

"Yang sabar ya, Ran. Dasar si Kudo itu! Membiarkan istrinya menunggunya seperti ini!" maki Sonoko.

"Hei, Sonoko! Dia bukan suamiku!" bantah Ran dengan wajah memerah. Conan memasang tampang tambah jengkel mendengar namanya dibawa-bawa_. Huh! Yang benar saja!_

"Oh iya, Ran. Kalau anak baru itu benar-benar ada hubungannya dengan Shinichi, mungkin kau bisa menanyakan suamimu itu padanya," kata Sonoko.

Wajah Conan berubah serius. "Anak baru?" tanyanya.

"Iya, Conan," Ran menjawab, "kata Sonoko, di sekolah kami ada anak baru yang nama keluarganya juga Kudo. Dan katanya, mungkin dia ada hubungannya dengan Shinichi."

"Laki-laki?" tanya Conan lagi.

Sonoko menggeleng. "Perempuan," katanya.

Conan mengerutkan kening. Perempuan? Bermarga Kudo? Jangan-jangan...

"Hei!" sahut Ran terkejut. Conan membuyarkan lamunannya dan menatap ke jalan dihadapan mereka. Tergeletak sesosok tubuh berlumuran darah dengan kondisi cukup menyeramkan. Dan disana, Ada Takagi, Miwako, serta beberapa petugas forensik.

Tanpa ragu, Conan segera berlari menghampiri mayat. Meninggalkan Ran dan Sonoko yang terdiam dengan tatapan, hei-yang-benar-saja-kau-ini-anak-kecil-macam-apa-sih-?

Ran dan Sonoko menghela nafas panjang bersamaan. Mereka akhirnya menyerah dan menghampiri Conan.

"Penyebab kematiannya adalah racun," ujar Conan tiba-tiba.

"Hwaaaaaa!" teriak Takagi kaget. "Sejak kapan kau disini, Conan?"

"Haha.." tawa Conan tanpa merasa berdosa, "aku disini sejak tadi kok, Paman."

Ran menghampiri Conan, dan menariknya. "Conan, jangan mengganggu pekerjaan mereka ya..."

"Dia tidak mengganggu, kurasa." Suara seseorang memotong ucapan Ran. Semua orang menoleh menghadapnya. Semua yang ada disana terkejut.

"Lho, kamu kan anak baru itu, 'kan?" kata Sonoko terkejut.

"Ah, kamu rupanya. Ya, aku anak baru di SMU Teitan," jawab orang itu. Lalu dia melanjutkan, "wah, ada kau juga rupanya. Apa kabar, Ran?"

Ran masih terkejut. Tapi akhirnya, dia berhasil menemukan suaranya lagi. "Naomi?"

Ran benar-benar tidak percaya. Ternyata, gadis bermarga Kudo itu memang ada hubungannya dengan Shinichi. Dia adik angkat Shinichi. Awalnya, Ran tidak terpikir sama sekali kalau itu Naomi. Sebab, seingatnya, rambut Naomi warnanya hitam.

"Kenapa, Ran? Sepertinya kau meragukanku," kata Naomi dengan wajah yang dibuat sedih.

"Bukannya begitu, Naomi. Aku hanya meyakinkan," jawab Ran kalem.

Naomi hanya tersenyum pada Ran, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Conan.

"Dugaanmu benar, Dik. Orang ini mungkin memang berlumuran darah, tapi penyebab kematiannya adalah racun." Naomi mulai berspekulasi.

Conan masih diam. Khawatir jika sikapnya yang terlalu banyak tahu menimbulkan kecurigaan. Biar bagaimanapun, Naomi adalah orang yang mengenal masa kecilnya.

Meskipun Ran lebih mengenalnya, namun dia adalah wanita 'rumahan'. Sedangkan Naomi, entah pekerjaannya apa. Terakhir kali Conan bertemu dengannya adalah waktu masih menjadi Shinichi. Dan saat itu, dia sudah benar-benar mencurigakan.

Conan takut, kalau jubah tempat dia bersembunyi benar-benar terbuka oleh adik angkatnya sendiri...

**To Be Continued**

Chapter 3 : She's Different

Semua deduksinya, ketenangannya dalam memecahkan kasus benar-benar berbeda. Dia seperti seorang sniper, menembak dengan tepat ke arah sang pelaku kejahatan.

Maaf kalau updatenya agak lama..

Mind to review?


End file.
